Why I Still Love You
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows who it is. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has feelings for Anamaria but won't tell her Who’s the killer? Why won’t Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?ch5up
1. Chapter 1 The Man

A/N: My second POTC story. You should check out my other. I just thought this up just now. My next POTC story will be a you/will story and then a you/jack story.  
  
Title: Why I Still Love You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows whom. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has ended up fallen for Anamaria. Who's the killer? Why won't Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?  
  
Sailing over the Caribbean waters was a peaceful and calming moment for Anamaria lately, ever since she arrived at The Black Pearl. It was one of the few things that she loved to enjoy; aside sailing. Even as first mate she and her crewmates still had the same thing as everyone else; they were all below Jack. Nothing was wrong with that since Jack is the Captain. Anamaria smiled in the wind and shifted in her footing, gazing at the uncalm seawaters, that seemed motionless weather or not the wind blew or not. The first day on deck on the Black Pearl was tiring. Jack wanted to see "what tis baby can do" and needed the finest crewmen and woman to help. Jack enjoyed being a pirate and captain to his Pearl of the world.  
  
Anamaria sighed and turned to walk towards the bow, when she felt a hand land softly on her shoulder. She froze, and knew instantly from the stench of seawater and rum that it was in fact...  
  
"Jack" she said turning to him and looking him into the eye "what ya want" she added softly looking away, tired of his game play.  
  
"Are ye okay, lass?" Jack said zooming in and out of her face making large hand gestures (obviously drunk) "you 'ook kinda" he looked into Anamaria eyes and suddenly fell over a stray rope "down" he added dusting himself off and acting casual as if it never happened.  
  
"I am fine sir, thanks capt'in" she looked slowly away and Jack looked serious towards her "Tis not about that boat?" he said resting his hands on his waist "cuz I can get ya another boat. Luv?" he said noticing that Anamaria wasn't paying attention. He walked slowly over to her staggering a little and whispered in her ear, his lips softly brushing against her ear "Look, I know you are mad Anamaria but- j Jack was cut off by her response.  
  
"No, it's not like that Jack it's" Anamaria paused and turned to Jacks face, their eyes connected for a few seconds "it's just that" she said looking out of his eyes quickly "it just that" she tried to continue.  
  
"Yes, luv"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Captain, were close to Togua now, and ye crew are waiting for your call" said Gibbs not realizing what was going on between the two. Jack looked at Anamaria for one moment and tipped his hat. Anamaria tossed her hair and sighed.  
  
"I'll be on my way," said Jack to Gibbs. When Gibbs left, Jack walked over to Anamaria and took her hand in his, he kissed it softly and walked away in silence to tend to the crewman's needs.  
  
Anamaria walked slowly to her cabin with her head down. She watched her feet move down the deck and thought to herself: " He's just a bloody pirate, he wouldn't just love one woman, he's gotta have three" She laughed a little "why would he love me?" she finally reached her cabin and took her boots off. Anamaria placed her hat on her dresser, brushed her hair, took a sip of rum, and decided to go back on deck with her crewmates.  
  
She walked slowly back to the deck when she heard an unfamiliar voice speak to her in her ear "Lovely day is it, sweetheart?"  
  
Anamaria froze and turned to see who it was but the man had his cut lass to her throat before she could move. He grabbed her gently but roughly around the waist. "Where's your captain?" he spoke in his English accent. Anamaria squirmed under his reach to get away. He pressed the blade closer to her throat this time.  
  
"Again, sweetheart, where's your captain?" she said nothing and he held her shoulders tightly, as he turned her to face him. He had dark brown hair that lingered near his throat in curls; he wore boots with black pants and a bright white blouse. His hat was low so she could not see his face,just his pink lips that moved when he spoke.  
  
"Now" he spoke gently "I don't want to hurt you" he paused and turned Anamaria around holding the blade close to her throat guiding her to the deck "just ya captain".  
  
What yah think? I wrote a little for a reason and I hope this will make you urge me to write more. I might change the title though. As always please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ricky

Hey I told you that I would up date soon and I did. Any way I am happy that I got reviews and I would like to see them keep coming. I am thinking about what to do for my fourth chapter so when I post my third I love to get Ideas from you all.  
  
Title: Why I Still Love You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows whom. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has ended up fallen for Anamaria. Who's the killer? Why won't Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?  
  
Here goes ...  
  
The man led Anamaria to the deck as if he has been on the Black Pearl before. She was surprised he didn't step on the loose floorboard that fell ten feet below deck. Only a crewmate would have known this. He was also very gentle as to not hurt her like he had promised. He smelled sweet, like French vanilla. Anamaria would not let him hurt Jack. She searched her waist that she usually kept her cutlass but, Anamaria was defeated, her sword was in her cabin.  
  
The man was on deck now searching for Jack. The crewmembers took out their swords.  
  
"Down" The man said.  
  
The crewmembers dropped their weapons. They were stupid, but not stupid enough to put a crewmate in danger. The man held Anamaria close with his blade and slid away all their weapons. Jack Sparrow just walked on board. "I waz wondering-oh- hey" he said talking to himself not noticing what was happening until he turned around to look at his crew. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was happening. His legs shacked and he dropped his rum bottle, glass shattering everywhere.  
  
He looked at Anamaria and gabbed his sword. The man pushed the blade closer to her throat.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" The man began "you haven't changed one bit". Jack went to reach for his pistol but Anamaria told him no.  
  
"What da ya want Ricky?" Jack glared praying to god this wouldn't get out of hand.  
  
"What else would I want, ya scallywag" Ricky spat getting aggravated.  
  
Anamaria tried to pull away. "Jack knew him?" She thought glaring at Jack.  
  
"I want revenge for my glorious Captain- Ricky was cut off by Anamaria's reply.  
  
"That thieving, baby killing, scallywag, womanizing, disgusting, son of a –  
  
"Don't go their luv, he's already mad" Jack said his hand caressing his pistol waiting for the right moment.  
  
"No, it's okay" Ricky said, "Feisty little thing are you" he whispered to Anamaria. "They are always the pretty ones". Ricky kisses her cheek. Jack wanted to shoot him but Gibbs held him back. Anamaria spat in Ricky's face.  
  
"That's my girl" Jack thought.  
  
"Too bad she'll have to die" said Ricky wiping his face where Anamaria spat and pushing the blade closer to her throat.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Jack again being held back by Gibbs. Anamaria puts her hands in her pocket searching for her pocketknife.  
  
"But" Ricky began enjoying The Great infamous Jack fear him "that is if "you" take her place" he says caressing Anamaria's face "It would be shame to kill such a beauty" he smiled at Jack loving how his comment made Jack squirm.  
  
Anamaria took her blade in one quick motion. She bit Ricky's hand and cut his forehead. Ricky yelped gabbing his forehead and his bitten finger. Jack pulled out his pistol and started opening fire at Ricky. Ricky was shot in his shoulder, but managed to get away jumping overboard in to the Caribbean waters. Jack looked overboard to see Ricky fall in the water. "If I don't get 'em the damn sharks will"  
  
"Loose cannon, can't seem to see that Barbossa's DEAD" he turned around "Right, luv?"  
  
Jack looked around the deck but Anamaria was gone.  
  
"Bloody hell" he thought and went on looking for her.  
  
"Anamaria! Anamaria?" he called out. Anamaria was fixing a sail but ignored Jack' as he called out her name, He found her and frowned.  
  
"Yes capt'in" she replied dryly.  
  
"Just want ta know if ye is okay?" Jack said grinning.  
  
Anamaria could feel the heat rushing over her. How dare he not tell her.  
  
"Who da hell was that-Jack?" she said looking at him as he stood his face blank.  
  
Jack's conscious was getting the best of him: "I could lie," thought Jack. He touched his jaw where Anamaria last slapped him "better not he thought.  
  
"Ricky T. Spinex" Jack said "one of Barbossa's loyal crewmembers.  
  
"Oh" she said flatly. She knew the answer she just wanted Jack to say so. They agreed that they would not keep secrets from each other. Jack picked up a bag.  
  
"Dumb scallywag" Anamaria mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Luv?" Jack said searching through the bag.  
  
"Oh! What's in the bag?" Anamaria said off guard.  
  
"Maps-were going to Togua our members are getting small from battles we need a bigger crew" Jack said still searching through the bag.  
  
"Shouldn't we ya know wait a while, an attacker tried to kill you-me an-I don't know Jack" she said trying her hair away from her face trying to think "it's not safe"  
  
"Ana, luv everything is gonna be alright, this I assure you" Jack laid down all the maps on the table.  
  
"I don't know Jack," she said pacing back and forth.  
  
Jack put his hands on her shoulders "Anamaria" she looked into those chocolate eyes she would never have trying hard not to fall in love with him again she looked away "Anamaria" she smiled "We'll be fine" Jack grinned  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Fine" she said with a smirk.  
  
For three hours they sailed the sea getting closer to Togua. Anamaria felt awkward with Jack under her eye all the time. Yet in a way she like it. But, she that they could only be just friends and she left it at that.  
  
Hey there glad to see you've read it till this far. I love you all.  
  
Savvy-Rum-Drinker-I don't know about torture but how about jealousy eh- eh? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Captainme- I am thinking about explaining more for chapter three. Keep looking forward toward dat.  
  
I love the Caribbeans ST. Thomas ...( 


	3. Chapter 3 Thomas Riles

A/N: Yes my third chapter up! I hope you enjoy I am so here it goes...  
  
Title: Why I Still Love You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows whom. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has ended up fallen for Anamaria. Who's the killer? Why won't Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?  
  
...........  
  
"Touga straight ahead sir!"  
  
"Aye! Home sweet home" said Gibbs walking across the deck to Jack.  
  
"So... uh... what do we do now? Were waiting for your orders," said Timothy.  
  
Jack smiled laid a hand on Timothy's shoulder "We drink!" Gibbs smiled.  
  
Anamaria called to the crew on the deck "Everyone must be report back to Pearl at 12:00 pm midnight." The crew groaned. "I suggest that all you all try to find new crewmates for the Pearl. As you know we are a rather small crew".  
  
Jack then spoke "No thieving scallywags, just ye noble well polished men". The deck went silent "Just joshing ya" Jack grinned and the crewmembers walked on to Togua. Gibbs and Timothy were on watch for the Black Pearl. They had the felling it was going to be a long one.  
  
.........  
  
Jack smiled it was good to be back in Togua. The pirtates, the whores, the women, the...  
  
"Rum" thought Jack and walked right into the Faithful Bride. Anamaria followed behind Jack taking in their surroundings. She looked at one of the whores and thought of how pitiful they were. to sell themselves for men like Jack.  
  
The Faithful Bride was crowed as usually. Jack excused himself form Anamaria; he waved hello to Jergen the bartender. "Who's that Jack?" said Jergen gesturing towards Anamaria. She walked over to an empty table and dranked her Ale. Rum was good but to her Ale was what she enjoyed best. "Oh her" Jack said smiling "My crewmate" said Jack.  
  
"She's very pretty Jack, ya better watch out before "I" take her" said Jergen eyeing Anamaria.  
  
Jack grabbed Jergen roughly by the collar "She's more than that-Jergen" Jack spat "Now get meh a rum" Jack said releasing his collar dropping Jergen to the floor. Jergen scampered away from Jack to get his rum and muttered "Crazy ass".  
  
"What was that Jergen?" said Jack  
  
"Um... would ya like a glass?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
............  
  
Anamaria surveyed the room. Jack was over near the bar flirting his head off...  
  
"So, ... I stabbed him right in ye heart" Jack said miming himself stabbing the man in the heart and the girls were all laughing in awe.  
  
"Jack you're so brave" said Jean one of the oogleing women and placed her hand on Jack's thigh.  
  
Anamaria couldn't stand it when the measly whores fell over Jack like that.  
  
"Damn" said Anamaria slamming the glass on the table. She held her face in her hands and just thought.  
  
"I just can't do it," she whispered.  
  
"Can't do what?" said a voice asking in a whisper to her response.  
  
The man stood over her "What's happen' in-why do ya feel so down?" he wore a hat similar to Jack's hat but Dark brown, with a badge shirt and black worn pants. His skin was an olive shade that made his short brown hair go beautiful with his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Anamaria stood drawing her sword afraid he was going to attack her.  
  
He smiled "Sorry ta alarm ya" he put his hands up in defense "I am here about maybe becoming a member on your ship"  
  
Anamaria lowered her sword and grinned slamming a piece of paper on the table "Good, you're the first one".  
  
They sat down and he looked at Anamaria "So where do I start?"  
  
...........  
  
"Jack that's yah 23rd glass o'rum" Jorgen said watching Jack sway back and forth "Jack? Jack! Jack!"  
  
"What da bloody hell do ya want?!" Jack said lazily.  
  
"I think ya should stop drinking cuz yah-  
  
Jack grabbed Jergen around his collar again propped his pistol to Jergen's head "I tell ya when I had enough, now POOR". Jergen poored him another glass.  
  
Two hours passed and Jack was feeling wosey. He had one to many bottles of rum. Jack smiled weakly and excused himself from the bar. He didn't say bye to Jergens because he was seeing ten of him and didn't known which one to say bye to.  
  
"Will ya be back Jack?" said Jean planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Jack smiled "You know it "burp", luv" Jack smiled.  
  
.........  
  
Jack couldn't stop from staggering; finally he got his footing together. He searched around for Anamaria. He staggered a few more times and sighed. Anamaria was having a conversation with a "man" and she was "laughing"? Jack frowned, her never made Anamaria laugh only when she laughed at him out of sarcasm not for just happeness.  
  
"Anamaria" he mumbled and walked to her table.  
  
Anamaria was laughing so hard and smiling with joy. Jack looked at her again making sure that "this" was Anamaria- the Anamaria he knew that would slap any man that tried to pull a mickey.  
  
"Anamaria" he said sternly. She glared at him because he interrupted her conversation "who is this-man?" he said eyeing him up and down.  
  
Anamaria replied "He wants to join ye crew" she smiled at the man "he's a very good sailor and is willing ta help".  
  
"Mmm hummm" Jack said  
  
Jack looked at the man up and down again "He was good competition," Jack thought.  
  
"And? What is your name? Sir" Jack bowed mockingly. He began to tap his foot in annoyance.  
  
The man stood slowly and took out his hand to shake Jack's but, Jack refused it looking at his hand as if it was unclean. "My name is Thomas" he smiled and looked at Anamaria "Thomas Riles".  
  
A/N: So whatdaya think? I am gladly open for any ideas and ways to improve my writing. I would like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Captainme-there will be more worrying about soon. "This I assure you"-Jack Sparrow  
  
lla- I have to take my time. Things come better when they are waited for. 


	4. Chapter 4 JACK!

A/N: YO I have finally finished my forth chapter on this story! Now all ya got to do is review enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 JACK!!!  
  
Title: Why I Still Love You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows whom. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has ended up fallen for Anamaria. Who's the killer? Why won't Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?  
  
And the fun begins...  
  
Thomas lowered his hand and sat back down next to Anamaria. Ana smiled grimly and shifted in her seat .Thomas's hand landed softly on hers ,she smiled slightly hoping Jack wouldn't notice. From that moment on Jack became sober. Jack glared at Thomas's hand, he stared at it with aggravation as if he stared any longer he would burned the hand. Thomas removed his hand and smirked.  
  
Jack was growing hot, his palms were sweaty and his forehead was sweating. He needed air quick. He unbuttoned his first two buttons and sighed.  
  
"So uh...?" said Jack forgetting Thomas's name on purpose.  
  
"Thomas" Anamaria said pushing back her hair from her face. Jack could be such a jerk.  
  
"Whatever" Jack mumbled. "What IS it you CAN do?" Jack said scooting his chair closer to the table while keeping a close eye on Thomas's hand. "Blasted hand" he thought. "Anamaria MY crewmate knows ya can sail-can ya?" his looked at Anamaria "I mean can ya REALLY sail?" Jack smirked "Cuz if ye can't sail ya won't be any USE on MY Black Pearl Beauty-would ya?"  
  
Anamaria placed a hand on Jack's giving him the signal that he'd stop his blessed drill he was running on Thomas. Jack cleared him voice and rolled his eyes "Women" he thought.  
  
"Well..." Thomas said pausing "I've sailed under many captains and would sacrifice my life for ALL my crewmates" Thomas drank his whiskey and stared back at Jack in the same expression Jack had on-annoyance.  
  
Jack wasn't buying his little "steal from the rich and give to the poor" speech, oh no. Thomas would have to prove a lot to Jack in order for him to be a member on the Black Pearl. Jack tapped his fingers on the table and rolled his eyes again at the thought.  
  
"Someday" Thomas finished ignoring Jack's rude behavior "I hope to be Captain" Jack looked at this rum bottle and began to read the label. I t was much better than listening to "this". "Maybe even a fine captain like you ,Jack" Thomas said. Jack's eyes shot up from the bottel to look at Thomas.  
  
"It's "Captain"-Captain Jack-Thomas" Jack said annoyed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" mumbled Anamaria mockingly under her breath smirking.  
  
Anamaria was wondering why Jack was acting so up tight for "Must be the rum" Ana thought.  
  
Jack mouth was getting dry so he quickly grabbed Anamaria's Ale. It left a burning sensation in his throat. He took another sip and spat it out on Thomas face not enjoying the after taste. Thomas wiped of the spit and gaped "What is dis horrid drink-Anamaria?" Jack said inoccently. Before Anamaria could reply to Jack's rude behavior Gibbs burst through the bar room door panting out of breath.  
  
"JACK! Someone is trying to ambush the Black Pearl!" Gibbs said finally reaching his table.  
  
Jack stood and took out his sword "Prepare for battle!" yelled Jack "They're not taking my BLACK PEARL" Anamaria and Thomas followed him to the ship.  
  
.......  
  
"OH my god" said Thomas crossing his chest and kissing to the heavens"The" Black Pearl".  
  
The ship held a ghostly presence, with tall white sails. The water looked pitch black as if enchanted by the boats illusion,water showed no reflection of the boat in the water as if it wasn't even there like a ghost, it was surrounded by a thick mast of fog cool gray. It was easy to see why it was the most feared boat the sailed the seven seas, just look at it.  
  
Jack pushed passed by him "MY Black Pearl" Jack fought off one of the pirates. A quick jab to the left, right then the throat It was maybe one of the bloodiest battles on the Black Pearl that Jack had ever faced. He searched the deck around for Anamaria; she was always good with a fight.  
  
Jack continued to kill pirate thief after pirate thief. The fifth pirate was good in swordary so it was hard to catch him off guard but he finally did. The deck was full of blood from fallen pirates. Timothy fought off three pirates. He was pretty good for a young pirate that just learned sword craft. He was doing well until Jack saw a pirate sneak up behind Tim striking him in the shoulder. Timothy lay still on the deck floor.  
  
"NO!" Jack yelled trying to reach Tim.  
  
The pirate smiled at Jack his yellow stained smirked etched Jack's brain and he hated that. Jack dueled the pirate for he wanted to kill the living scum that poisoned his battle feild deck. The pirate went right, so did Jack clashing swords. The pirate went left, up, down, right, right, as did Jack clashing swords. It was not until Jack caught up with this pattern that he finally killed him. There was a thud on the deck and the pirate laid motionless along with all the other pirate theifs.  
  
Jack ran over to Timothy, blood stained his hands and sword. Tim was bleeding heavy from the deep gash in his shoulder and Tim was panting hard as if every breath he took was his last.  
  
"Jack I... am not gonna ... gonna make it" said Tim coughing up blood. Jack tried to hold back tears he didn't want to see his youngest crewmember die he couldn't stand it. It was like losing his little brother all over again.  
  
"Y-yes ya will lad-you'll make it" Jack smirked "I am sure of it" Timothy began to cough up thick dark blood it was gliding down his cheek.  
  
"Your such a good captain-and liar" Tim said softly. He closed his eyes. Jack leaned in to listen to his heart. Jack ripped of a sleeve and pressed it firmly in Tim's cut. Tim was gonna be okay his heart was still beating. Gibbs took Timothy below deck to get cleaned up.  
  
Jack soon joined the battle again. He wanted to kill every measly pirate that tried to rob his blessed boat. Jack finished off a pirate and looked around over to Anamaria and horror struck his heart a pirate was gonna stab Anamaria.  
  
"ANAMARIA!!!" yelled Jack in alarm. Thomas came in just in time striking the pirate with his sword saving Ana's life just in time. There, Thomas and Anamaria stood fighting side by side just like Jack and Anamaria used to do during battles.  
  
Thomas blocked a blow from his head and stabbed a pirate on Anamaria left. They were fighting with teamwork. Anamaria blocked an aim at Thomas and stabbed the pirate in the chest. Thomas beheaded a pirate on his far right. Then, Anamaria stabbed a pirate on the front left of Thomas. Anamaria and Thomas caught each other's gaze. Anamaria smirked at Thomas. Thomas smirked back and winked while they continued to battle.  
  
Jack was furious, in fact he was so jealous he failed to relies a pirate aimed his sword at his opened chest inces away from his heartbroken heart.  
  
Anamaria spun around to hear Jack cry out in pain. Her eyes grew wide and her face became stiff. She didn't hear what she did she couldn't have. She refused to hear the cry of her fallen Captain...  
  
"JACK!!!!!" Anamaria screamed, the name echoed on the deck. Jack fell with a thud on the deck as a small puddle of blood surrounded his frigid body.  
  
A/N: my next chapter will be up soon stay tuned for Chapter 5 "Who da 'ell are you?". As always thank you to my reviewers I love you alllllll. (


	5. Chapter 5 Who da 'ell are you?

Hello fellow pirates in the making. I am sooo sorry for the leaving ya hanging like that. Let's kiss and make up? Well your gonna like this. I did, I reread this in Science class and laughed-I got detention for it...shit.

I would like to thank the following reviewers.

captainme: hey! Yeah I am updating as you speak.

Ila: I love cliffs they rule-woooo!!!

teela1978: thank you so much for helping me spell Tortgua!!! Hey guess what Jack does die MMMMUUUU HHHa HHHa!!!

As I proceed to give you what you need.

Aw well...

Thomas blocked a blow from his head and stabbed a pirate on Ana Maria left. They were fighting with teamwork. Ana Maria blocked an aim at Thomas and stabbed the pirate in the chest. Thomas beheaded a pirate on his far right. Then, Ana Maria stabbed a pirate on the front left of Thomas. Ana Maria and Thomas caught each other's gaze. Ana Maria smirked at Thomas. Thomas smirked back and winked while they continued to battle.  
  
Jack was furious, in fact he was so jealous he failed to realize a pirate aimed his sword at his opened chest inches away from his heartbroken heart.  
  
Ana Maria spun around to hear Jack cry out in pain. Her eyes grew wide and her face became stiff. She didn't hear what she did she couldn't have. She refused to hear the cry of her fallen Captain...  
  
"JACK!!!!!" Ana Maria screamed, the name echoed on the deck. Jack fell with a thud on the deck as a small puddle of blood surrounded his frigid body.

Thomas ran over to Jack's side and stabbed the in a one quick motion in the heart. The rest of the pirates (that was only three left) jumped overboard. Anamaria ran over to Jack, pushing Thomas out of the way. She needed to see Jack, to see if Jack was okay.

"No, Jack, no" she whispered.

"Luv?" Jack whispered before he drifted.

Gibbs inspected the wound. "It is deep" Gibbs pushed pressure on the wound "an' he's losing a lot of blood". Gibbs listened to Jack's heartbeat. "He's a fighter...he's gonna live." Anamaria smiled, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly.

"What's wrong Anamaria?" Thomas whispered recovering from his push.

"Got something in my eye, that's all" she said rubbing her eye.

Gibbs knew better. He knew she had a thing for Jack from day one, but kept quite to himself wiping Jack's cut. Thomas walked over to Anamaria.

"There..all out" she whispered. Thomas hugged her tight. "I don't wanna loose him. He's the finest captain on the Black Pearl."

Gibbs called to Thomas "I am gonna need ya help lad" Gibbs looked at Anamaria "You'd have ta be captain while Jack's heal'n" Anamaria nodded.

"Things haven't changed!" she yelled to the crew "I am taking over 'cuz Jack's injured" she turned to Thomas and Gibbs "Take good care of 'em." They nodded at Anamaria

"Swab the deck!"

Three days went by on the Black Pearl and Jack was getting a little better. Anamaria was really getting lonely without Jack around. She worried about him even when he was in good health. Anamaria kept thinking after Captain Jack Sparrow, then what? Was that he would be known for? She would never know. Anamaria received the worst news that day...

Gibbs rushed on board it had been one week and Jack wasn't progressing. Yes, his wounds did heal but his body wasn't. Jack had broke out with ...

"Fever!" yelled Gibbs "Jack's gotta fever." He said to Anamaria. She marched straight to the cabin and stayed by Jack's side. She feed him, and dabbed his forehead with cool water to keep him cool. Anamaria would always talk to Jack and scowl at him for worrying about a man who didn't share the same feelings as everyone else. Even though she admired Jack, there were many things that she despised. Like, his womanizing habits, drunken behavior, and also his tendency to make people who cared about him worry sick.

She had been watching Jack sleep since it was it was only midnight. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Ana Maria thought caressing the side of Jack's face. She had been watching Jack now for two weeks while Gibbs became the Captain until Jack got back to health.

His wounds were healing and he was getting a little better. She felt his fore head it was hot but it was going down. Ana Maria cried a tear gliding down her dark brown cheek. "Damn you, Jack." She wiped her tear away and looked around the room.

She stared back at Jack and pulled the quilt closer to Jack. She closed her eyes and smiled thinking of all the moments that Jack and her shared. Of all the time they spent together, Jack never said sorry. She tightened the quilt around her. But she'd always silently whisper sorry she loved him

Ana Maria prayed he would live to share the laughs they should have shared but never did and tell her all the things he should have said but never will. Cause their just friends. She leaned in close to Jack and whispered, "Please don't leave me Jack." for half the night she laid by Jack's side, checking up on Jack.

Making sure he got this and Jack needed that. Even though her and Jack would never be more than friends she hoped to be the best friend he could have and seeing that he did made her want him back safely. She saw Jack trying to sit up and was happy he was up. Jack hadn't spoke in five days since his fever out break.

Ana Maria laid him back down. "No, no, no Jack your not well yet."

"'Ello luv" Jack said smiling slightly. There was a soft knock at the door. Ana Maria dabbed a cool cloth on his head before answering the door.

Thomas looked at Ana Maria and smiled. He looked over her shoulder; Ana Maria opened the door wider to let Thomas in

. Jack sat up quick and stared at Thomas in disgust. "Who da 'ell are you?" Jack snapped throwing back his sheets but covering himself again when he saw he was only wearing his shirt and underwear.

"That's Thomas Riles" Ana Maria said giving him the eye to act kind.

"I know who da bloody 'ell he is" Jack said wrapping the covers around his waist and standing up sharply pointing a blaming finger towards Thomas "I bet you put me here ...why you piece of..." Jack mumbled. He looked toward him glaring "And what da 'ell are ye doing on my ship?"

Thomas stepped forward. Jack stepped back. Thomas rolled his eyes "I saved your life Jack- I mean Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack plopped on the bed. He was speechless.

Hey. So what do ya think next chapter will be posted soon I promise. Jack really didn't die... I was just joshing ya! I mean really, **me** kill **him**?


	6. Chapter 6 Twins

A/N: I updated I told ya!

Title: Why I Still Love You

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Someone is out to kill Jack but no one knows whom. Anamaria has given up on loving Jack and has fallen for Thomas. Jack hates Thomas and has ended up fallen for Anamaria. Who's the killer? Why won't Jack tell Anamaria the L-word?

Continued…

Jack sat up quick and stared at Thomas in disgust. "Who da 'ell are you?" Jack snapped throwing back his sheets but covering himself again when he saw he was only wearing his shirt and underwear.

"That's Thomas Riles" Ana Maria said giving him the eye to act kind.

"I know who da bloody 'ell he is" Jack said wrapping the covers around his waist and standing up sharply pointing a blaming finger towards Thomas "I bet you put me here ...why you piece of..." Jack mumbled. He looked toward him glaring "And what da 'ell are ye doing on my ship?"

Thomas stepped forward. Jack stepped back. Thomas rolled his eyes "I saved your life Jack- I mean Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack plopped on the bed. He was speechless.

Thomas exited the room smiling briefly to Anamaria before leaving.

"Jack."

"Hrmmm?" he was trying to find his clothing.

"It's good to see you back," she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Well…uh…hrmm...uhh" he spoke blushing and looking down at his hands.

"Get ready."

"Huh?" he blushed harder thinking something else.

"Get ready the crew is waiting."

Finally getting dressed he stepped outside and stretched.

"Hello, there captain."

"Uh…you too-um," Jack said scratching his chin, "God, what tis ya name again? Ahh, It must not be important if I keep doing this…"

"So, that's the way you treat people around here?" Thomas asked annoyed.

"No," Jack shrugged his shoulders, "jus' you."

"So that's how you treat a man that saved your life?"

"Actually, the women do tend ta get the longer end of da stick…am I right?" he grinned. "Have ya see Gibbs? He stole my rash cream." He itched his neck in annoyance. Jack tried to brush pass Thomas but he blocked his way.

"Move ya limp nut, what are ye waitin' for?"

Thomas grabbed his arm. "A 'thank you' maybe?"

"I never asked ya to" Jack looked at Thomas's arm on his.

Jack cocked his eyebrow in surprise

"I saved your life."

"I'm sparing yours…NOW, if yer will kindly remove your arm." Jack snatched it free.

Jack glared at Thomas In pure disgust. Anamaria walked over.

"Is everything iight?"

"Yes, I was kindly giving Jack my name again. He seems to have _forgotten _who savedhis life."

"Well?" Jack said tapping his foot impatiently," tell me yer name."

"Thomas."

Jack turned to Anamaria and smiled cheesely speaking through his teeth, " I hate him."

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked past Jack to Anamaria.

"Morning, Anamaria," he kissed her hand and bowed. She smiled and blushed.

"Morin', Thomas." She watched him walk by.

Jack snorted and mocked Thomas's bow.

"Jealous," she mumbled under her breath. She watched him frown and grab his canteen of rum from his breast pocket.

"Jack!" called Gibbs rushing over to him, " there's somethin' up ahead…like a ship."

Jack rushed back. He peered over the ship with a swaggering state and squinted over the horizon through his left eye.

" Ahh, I need me telescope." Thomas handed it to him. "Thank_s_ uh-" he looked at Thomas's hair, "_Curly_." Jack smirked. Thomas scowled.

He saw miles of misty waters until suddenly…. Jack turned around with a smile. "Would yer look at dat tis a ship? Anamaria, grab the steering wheel. I wanna make sure that I can see." Jack grinned mischievously.

At first she wasn't sure how this was going make him able to see but she did as told. She reached around him when she suddenly saw how close they were. She felt a rough hand travel to her hip.

"Erm, Jack."

"What?" he smiled lazily, pushing a stay strand of Anamaria's hair out of the way. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

Smack!

He grabbed his cheek in pain. Thomas smirked in satisfaction.

"The **_hell_** are yer smiling at?"

"Oh, nothin' Captain. That looked like it hurts," he mocked stepping over Jack, " wow this floor sure does need to be clean, Imma right Captain?" he said winking as he walked over to Anamaria who was trying to find the way in the map.

Jack watched him place a "friendly" hand on her shoulder. He punched at the floor and spat at it. "Cleaning me arse," he mumbled.

"Thank ya Thomas." She smiled. Thomas whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. She looked so beautiful.

Jack stumped around the deck kicking everything in his way. He sat down and looked over at them. He was angry. "What do he got that I ain't got?"

"What was dat Jack?"

He didn't notice that Anamaria came over. "Oh nothin' so how's things going on me deck?"

"Good, Thomas sure is a lotta help."

Jack snorted. "I don't like him."

"Why not?"

Jack grew even angrier. Why was she defending him? "Why not?" He said asking himself more than to her. "Well…um I don't like the way he looks at yer like dat."

Anamaria laughed. _Her she goes laughin' at me again._

"Is there anything else?"

He wanted to scream and kiss her at the same time. "Wow, yer really are short of brains, Ana!" He stood and did an agitated jig.

"Jack…"

"Meh?"

"I think your jus' jealous."

"Jealous?…" he laughed harshly. "Never!"

"Urm hrm… well I think he's a good man."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"You think he's better than me!"

Anamaria didn't answer.

"I knew it!"

"No, I don't."

"Then…then…how come I can't make you laugh?"

"What?" she laughed again.

"Anamaria."

"Jack."

"It's him or me…Gold that'll be me or silver-Curly"

"His name is-"

"I don't care honestly."

"Jack-"

"What?"

"There's someone behind you!"

Jack suddenly turned around but was knocked out to the floor. Trying to gain his eyes into focus, he saw a pretty woman with long curly brown-ish red hair and light brown skin look down at him through her deadly beautiful green eyes at him. She smiled and kissed him with her pink lips before he slowly went into a sudden darkness.

Jack woke to a gun cocked to his skull. The woman smiled at him.

"Baby, he's awake now." He looked around but he didn't see anyone else around.

Standing behind her you'd never guess.

"Thomas." Jack spat at the gun. The woman kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Nope…his twin."


End file.
